


Mes Esame Menas (We Are Art)

by HealerWarrior



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Friendship/Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Heartbreak, Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerWarrior/pseuds/HealerWarrior
Summary: "What do you see, Will?" Hannibal asked as he stared intently at the blank canvas."I see two people," Will spoke after several minutes of silence. "They are drowning in memories of what they once were. They are losing themselves while finding themselves in each other...""You start," Hannibal smiled as he reached over and picked up the leather pouch containing the brushes. He rolled it open and then placed it in front of Will. Will would choose the brush wisely, for it would have to become the whole painting. One brush for every detail, every color, every thing.He began by creating the bottom of the painting, setting it up for success. He was well aware of the eyes watching, judging his every stroke. The bottom slowly became the middle as the canvas began to take it's shape; that of the ocean, that of the sea. In the middle were two shapes that over time became water filled lungs, lonely eyes, and heartbroken faces.Their paintings almost never made sense until they were explained, but once they were explained it would seem impossible for them to have never made sense before. This painting in particular, this painting was their story. This painting was their design.





	1. Chapter One - Pradėti (The Start)

     "Look at this one," Bella gasped as she admired the painting. "Oh, Jack. These are incredible works of art." Jack smiled as he watched his wife closely. She thought the paintings were the most beautiful thing in here, however he knew that wasn't true, for  _s_ _he_ was the most beautiful thing in here. "Really makes you wonder what they mean," she spoke softly as she ran her hand gently over the painted surface of a large canvas. "Thank you so much for this, Jack." She kissed him softly on the cheek as they continued to walk through the gallery.

     "Wouldn't it be marvelous to meet the artist whose hand created these masterpieces?" Jack chuckled as he too admired the paintings that surrounded them.

     "Are you two enjoying the showing?" A deep but comforting voice spoke from behind them. They turned to find a middle aged man wearing a suit smiling slightly at them. He was holding a glass of wine in his left hand, and the hand of another man in his right. "We've been watching you two, you seem fascinated. Thought maybe you'd like a little back story on a few of our paintings?"

     "Hello," Jack greeted the men, and extended his hand in respect. "My name is Jack Crawford, and this is my wife Bella. To whom are we speaking?"

     "I am Hannibal Lecter, this is my husband Will," Hannibal nudged the other man slightly to get his attention, he seemed very sidetracked. Will smiled awkwardly. "We paint."

     "You are the artist of this painting?" Jack asked, gesturing to the very large one behind him. Hannibal smiled and shook his head.

     "We are the artist _s_ of all of these paintings, Jack. Hence why I had asked if you'd like a little back story on a  _few_ of them. Few being plural." Jack blinked as the man, Hannibal, released Will's hand to take his wife's arm in his own. "Come, Bella, I shall show you my best work."

     "He seems off," Jack commented. Will said nothing as he followed after Hannibal and Bella.

     The painting he led them to was magnificent, it had to of been at least 15 feet long and a few feet in height. It was a mixture of blues blended perfectly to appear like water. The painting was mostly just water, but in the very middle were two shapes. Jack and Bella approached to get a closer look. The shapes were almost those of bodies, but they were distorted. One had it's head cracked open to reveal no brain inside. The other had a head but no face. The organs were visible in each body, and both sets of lungs were a pale blue color. The painting was very bare, extremely simple. However, the two bodies in the middle were very detailed and enriched the painting as a whole. The painting itself was somehow very alluring, as were the two men who painted it.

     "It's beautiful, Mr. Lecter." Bella smiled as she wrapped an arm around Jack. "I must ask, what does it mean?"

     "Two people who have lost themselves," the shorter man, Will, finally spoke. "One has lost his mind, while the other lost sight of who he was. They are drowning in memories, regrets, their own feelings. They are hardly even people anymore, but there's nothing they can do." Will approached the painting and putting his hand on it beside the two bodies. "They are lost, but at least they are lost together. This painting is my design."

     "Wow," Bella released a heavy sigh. "Sounds very heavy, Will."

     "The greatest things in life are, Mrs. Crawford." He smiled briefly, then returned to Hannibal's side. Hannibal smiled as he stared softly at Will. Jack sighed.

     "You two seem interesting," he said as he gently took Bella's arm in his. "It was nice meeting you, I'm sad to say we have more exploring to do and must bid you farewell."

     "You also seem interesting, Jack," Hannibal flashed a smile that would worry mothers, Jack had a right to think he was 'off'. "I must ask, will you be in the area long?"

     "We'll only be in town until the end of the week, but we actually don't live too far from here." Jack responded as he ran a hand up and down Bella's back. Bella smiled.

     "Will you do us the honor of dining with us before you leave?" Hannibal asked, and he placed his hand over Will's on his arm. "We'd be honored."

     "No," Jack politely declined. "I think we need to be getting going, but thank you so much for your kind off-"

     "He's being silly," Bella chuckled. "Of course we'll dine with them, darling. We'd be silly to decline such a wonderful offer. Tell me, Mr. Lecter, what will you be serving?"

     "A few of my favorites," he responded with another eerie smile. "I must warn you, there are a lot of meats involved. I do apologize if either of you are vegetarian." He laughed a little this time, and lord that was even more creepy than his smile. "If you tell me where you are staying, I will have a cab come and get you."

     "We'll drive, thank you." Jack said politely. Hannibal nodded his head slowly.

     "Well then," he patted Will's hand. "Let's say eight, we shall see you then."

     "See us then, you shall."

      Jack and Bella said their goodbyes to Will and Hannibal and they walked out slowly. Jack had a bad gut feeling, while Bella seemed to be very excited and not at all concerned. Jack couldn't place it, they just seemed  _off_. Well, one thing was for sure. Jack was actually very excited for whatever Hannibal would be cooking. He seemed very fancy, so one would believe him to be a good cook.

\---

     And boy was he. The salad was perfect; with wonderful added ingredients such as red onion, olives, and cucumber mixed with some sort of magical sauce. Jack especially loved the meat, juicy but not undercooked. It was simply delicious. Curiosity struck Jack like an arrow.

     "What am I eating, Mr. Lecter?" He asked as he took another bite. Hannibal glanced over at Will, who hadn't yet touched his plate, and smiled.

     "Horse, Jack." Hannibal brought his fork up to his mouth. "Isn't it just fabulous?"

     "It really is, what made you want to eat horse?"

     "I wanted to give something new a try, and ended up," Hannibal glanced at Will again. "Falling in love. Will, do eat, darling."

     "I'm not in the mood for horse tonight, I'm sorry." Will blinked and looked down at his plate. He pushed it away from him and nodded his head respectfully. "Thank you for dining with us this evening, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. I do apologize, but I'm going to have to excuse myself for the evening. I'm not feeling well."

     "It was nice meeting you, Will." Bella smiled as she dipped her head to him.

     "Indeed it was, Will, I do hope we meet again soon." Jack commented, and Will looked at Hannibal.

     "You will, Jack." Will dipped is head again. "Goodnight."

     Will left the room and silence crept over the three of them. Jack eventually looked over at the clock and noticed it was getting late. Jack whispered to Bella, she nodded and took one last bite of her steak. They thanked Hannibal for dinner and a wonderful evening. Hannibal said he hoped to do it again soon. Jack and Bella agreed. They politely excused themselves. Sitting in the car, Jack looked over at Bella.

     "I don't like the feeling I'm getting in my gut about these two. Let me be very clear about something, Bella, we are  _not_ doing this again anytime soon."

     


	2. Chapter Two - Niekada ne per Vėlu (Never Too Late)

     "Good morning," Hannibal greeted Will with a loving smile, while Will ignored him and went to grab a seat at the dining room table. Hannibal put a few pieces of sausage and some eggs on a plate. He walked over and set it down in front of Will. "Eat something, Will."

     "And what's on today's menu?" Will questioned as he pushed the plate away from him.

     "It's pork sausage and eggs, Will." Hannibal's facial expression showed as if he was offended.

     "I'm tired of this, Hannibal. What if you get caught? Where does that leave me?"

     "What do you mean _if_  I get caught?" He put both hands on the table and leaned down to get in Will's face. "We've talked about this, darling. You said you could accept it." 

     "I accept you, Hannibal," Will said softly as he reached out his hand to hold Hannibal's. "I just worry we'll get caught."

     "If I get caught that's on me, Will," Hannibal sighed. "You aren't involved in the killing."

     "But I'm aware," Will pulled his hand back. "I just don't want to lose you."

     "Well," Hannibal released a heavy sigh this time and turned his back to Will. "Eat your sausage. It's pork."

\---

     It was a typical day at the office, nothing interesting happened. Tons of paperwork for bullshit cases often drove him mad. The one thing Jack could look forward to at the end of a long day: Bella. She always had something delicious made up for him at home. They would usually sip wine around a fire in their backyard and talk about his day at work. She was the one consistent thing in his life.

     Clocking out was always the best part of the day, and walking out to his car always felt like such a victory. He dialed his home phone and got no answer. He sent Bella a text, 'on my way.'

     Pulling into his drive way, he noticed all of the lights were off. He turned off the vehicle and popped open the door. He grabbed his case, and closed the door behind him. He approached the front door and realized the door was cracked open. He put the case down and pulled his gun. He pushed the door open and it creaked as it did so. He took a step inside, 'police!' he shouted into the darkness. He took a few more steps into the house then reached over to flip a light switch on. As the light made the room visible, he saw a man sitting with his back facing him in the middle of his living room. 'Police!' he shouted again, but the man didn't move an inch. 'Turn around!' he shouted as he stepped towards the man. That's when Jack noticed the blood collecting at the mans feet.

     He stepped around to the front of the man to see the mans organs were in his hands. The man had a horrified look on his face, and his mouth was dropped wide open. Jack checked for a pulse, but there was none. The man was dead. A man was dead, and appeared to be gutted, in his living room. One thing struck Jack like a bullet.

     "Bella!" He shouted, he put his gun down took off running towards the kitchen. "Bella!" He shouted again, but getting no answer. He ran upstairs and down the hallway, hoping and praying she was in the bedroom. He busted through the door and she sat up in the bed almost screaming.

     "My  _god_ , Jack!" She took a deep breath. "You scared me! Calm down, I just wasn't feeling good and didn't feel like cooking."

     Jack ran to her and held her so tightly in his arms as he cried tears of joy. He explained what was downstairs and told her to stay put as he dialed 911. Bella stood to grab her nightgown, and as Jack had his back turned, went downstairs to see for herself.

     Seeing the man from behind, he looked unharmed at first. However, stepping around to face him, her gut twisted and she felt like she was going to vomit. He was holding what appeared to be all of his organs in his hands. They looked as if they were still connected to him, she wanted to cry. Why was he here? Who did this? Why in their house??

\---

     "He was missing his kidney's," Jimmy said as he slid the body back into the cold chamber and closed the door on it. "Other than that, everything else was still...attached."

     "So he bled out?" Jack asked as he signed the sheet for Jimmy.

     "Slowly, yes. He was kept alive for most of what happened to him. How tragic."

     "Thank you," Jack handed him the clipboard and left the morgue.

     As he headed back upstairs into the main part of the building, he was told he had received a packaged delivery and it was waiting in his office for him. As he stepped into his office, he noticed the decent sized box leaning against the desk. He took out his knife and cut it open along the edges. Opening it, he reached inside and pulled out the painting. It was a portrait, of him and Bella. It was a beautiful image, and marvelous detail. On the bottom right he noticed a familiar signature. This painting was a gift from Hannibal Lecter, and his oddball husband, Will. The gift made Jack feel even more unsettled about them. How did they know he worked with the FBI? How did they know his office address?

And did they have anything to do with the murder?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments highly appreciated, let me know what you think.  
> -Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments highly appreciated, let me know what you think.  
> -Warrior


End file.
